Now my Vampire daughter is knocked by a Werewolf!
by Ilovemywolf
Summary: Sequel to 'The Cullen's Spend a Week on Isle Esme'- After the shocking news Nessie delivers to her family, they all react in different ways, especially Edward- where he has his next big break down... Promise to make you laugh! R R! x
1. UNPROTECTED SEX! tuttut

What's UPP! Soo, please make sure that you've read the first part to this story, ''The Cullen's spend a week on Isle Esme'' before you go reading this, cause, otherwise, it wont make sense :) Lol! A BIGG thanks so my amazingly talented friend Sophie :) she helped me to write this chapter, so thanks darling- Go check her out on Quizilla (dropme – her username) :D x Well, here goes...

''Renesmee, darling, what is the matter?'' Edward asked.  
She took a deep breath, ''I need your help... I'm pregnant.'' 

Everyone sat in total silence, still as statues, everyone but Nessie. She looked down through her long lashes and shuffled uncomfortably on her feet. Jacob was standing at her side still, but his arms were starting to shake, very slowly... Suddenly Edward jumped up. His face was expressionless his eyes were taking in everything, but giving away nothing. He took two slow steps towards Nessie- Bella came closer to her daughter, and Jacob began to pull them both behind his enormous body. Edward lifted his long white finger to her face... then burst into hysterical laughter. His frame shook with the spasms that rolled out of him... Everyone unfroze at the same time, and then watched Edward with huge eyes. Nobody knew what to say, so they sat watching the Vampire have his next big breakdown. 

Ten minuets later, Edward slowly started to stand up straight. Every now and then, a giggle would burst from his lips. He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, and then opened his mouth to speak, but, instead, a flurry of giggles spilled out. Another minuet later he stood up and tried to hold his mouth in a straight line- it almost worked. ''Renesmee Carlie Cullen''-failing, he smiled a huge grin-'' _I am very disappointed with you.''_ Bella looked at her husband and laughed.  
_Great there both insane! _Nessie though to herself.  
Edward smiled again, ''I am not insane, Nessie, I'm really not.''  
Jacob cut into whatever Nessie was about to say, ''then why the hell are you laughing?! Did someone spike his blood this morning or summing?!'' Jake looked around the circle of Vampires.  
One side of Emmett's mouth turned down, ''nope, we were, before, y'know... Nessie confessed to having UNPROTECTED SEX!''  
''That was my fault, Edward said you had protection, but you must have used them all or summing...'' Jacob said firmly to Emmett. Then he turned to Nessie, who's was half smiling at her insane father, ''Nessie you said, 'we're covered' you said you had the pill! Did you lie to me or did you forget to take it?'' Nessie lifted her head about to speak, when Jacob shouted to Edward. ''EDWARD, GET BACK IN HERE! WE'RE NOT FINNISHED YET! PUT THE DAMN SHIRT BACK ON, AN' START ACTING LIKE THE ADULT!!'' Edward turned back towards Jacob with a cheeky grin on his face he turned and started to climb back out of the window. Bella sat down next to Alice and Rosalie, she held her head in her hands; Alice gently patted her back.  
''Okay, okay, everyone calm dawn, Jake, please put Edward down and let's talk about it,'' Carlisle said firmly. Edward was still smiling as he was being held by the collar of his shirt; a couple of feet in the air, Jacob blew out a sigh, and then placed Edward down onto the ground. 

''Now, what are we going to do about this-Nessie, what do you think is best for this situation?'' Carlisle said gently. Everyone was sitting in the giant white living room, Edward was calmer, (thanks to Jasper) and now sitting with Bella on the couch-Esme was sitting on the corner, gently comforting Bella. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap, listening to every word that was spoken from Nessie's mouth.  
''I don't know...'' Nessie began. Jacob sat in silence next to her- too many thoughts were running through his mind, _what will the pack do? How are we going to do this? I'm too young to go through this...  
_''Can I and Jacob just talk it through... Please?'' Nessie said sadly.  
Carlisle looked over to her, then at Jacob ''Oh, yes, sure. Take all the time you need.''  
Jacob looked over to the doc and nodded. He got up, gently pulled on Nessie's hand and led her towards the back door; out onto the beach- leaving the rest of the Cullen's to watch them go.

They walked hand-in-hand down the length of the beach, in total silence. Once they were away from the house, Jake sat down on the sand and began to play with it. Nessie looked out to sea then turned to sit next to Jacob; she placed her hand on his knee, to stop it from shaking. After a couple of minuets in silence it became too much for Nessie, ''please say something, anything...''  
When Jacob didn't say anything she gently took Jacobs hand and closed her eyes-  
She showed him, her and him, living in a cute little red barn in La Push. Outside there were fresh pink and yellow flowers, blooming under the windows edge, spilling out here and there. Jacob's Volkswagen and Nessie's red sports car-convertible were parked in the driveways; Jake's bike was peeping out from the garage. Looking at the garage, Jacob was seeing himself holding a small-but-beautiful baby boy. They were smiling, and a cute bubbling laughter came from the boy, Jacob placed him on the ground and then took the boys hand, they started running towards the woods, leaving a trail of clothes behind...  
''See, it doesn't have to be all drama, we could get the little barn in La Push, just down the road from Billy... everything would be just fine, and the rest of the pack''-Nessie looked down, not to sure if what she was about to say next was true-''wouldn't mind having the baby... and-and they would be half shape-shifter, so when the time comes...'' Nessie trailed off, she was babbling. She wanted to keep this child, she knew it would be very hard, but there was something about the whole human-vampire-shape-shifter-baby that she liked, she wanted to know what would happen, what the baby would be like... Who, they would be like...

Jacob took a deep pull of air, then when he released it the shaking stopped, Nessie loosened up.  
''I love you Renesmee, I really do. But this... this might be too much for us; we're only young, and theres plenty of time for this, for later on.''  
Nessie was quiet for a moment, she didn't want to seem too eager for this, but she needed to keep this baby. After a few minuets she spoke quietly, ''Jacob, please? I can only ask. But just think about it, you, me and the baby. Then mum, dad, Billy and Grandpa Charlie... Jake, Billy isn't getting any younger, neither is Charlie, I'd hate it if they didn't get the chance to see our baby...'' Nessie almost choked on the last part, Jacob made a face, but it made him think: _  
She's right, like always, Billy's getting old now and his back an' legs are getting worse, he'd hate leaving without seeing this... _Jacob thought to himself for a while, deciding what was best. At one point he looked up and only saw Nessie's face, her beautiful, delicate face. A slow smile spread its way across his lips- now he knew what he was going to do. He'd made up his mind.

_  
...But on the other hand, lil messing with Renesmee wouldn't hurt, _Jake though to himself. He stopped smiling suddenly and said "No." Firm, short and cold. Jacob watched as Nessie's eyes filled. _Oh crap oh crap I didn't mean to make her cry! _He went to hug Nessie but she jumped up and ran away. Jacob stared after her for a second, she ran towards the forest. He blew out a sigh.  
Then suddenly a rock flew through the air and smacked him straight between the eyes. "JERK!" Nessie screamed from somewhere in the trees. 

Back in the house Edward was doubled over in laughter having heard and seen everything. He had snapped under the pressure and images of the week rolled over his eyes; Jasper and his rubber duck, Bella playing twister, Jacob on the beach, Bella pole danc – wait that hadn't happened! _Oh well, _Edward thought to himself, _could be worse, hahaha.  
_

Bella walked over to Edward just as he started rocking backwards and forwards muttering "Could have been worse, haha, could have been worse, haha!"  
Bella sat in front of him and whispered "Sorry honey," then she slapped him as hard as she could. _I've wanted to do that for ages! _She thought smiling.  
Edward looked up at her. "One minute!" He suddenly burst out in a strange voice. He sounded desperate. "You're having a holiday. Having sex, sun bathing, the usual...Then BOOM!" he clapped his hands impersonating an explosion. "Your vampire daughter is knocked up by a werewolf. And your mind is gone bye, bye; woo, so long, SEE YA!" He shouted, his mind completely derailed. 

Out on the beach Jacob heard the cry of "SEE YA!" and sat up. The rock had knocked him on his back and bruised his head but it didn't hurt physically anymore. But emotionally he was a wreck.  
"NESSIE!" He called sprinting into the forest. He found her hiding behind the waterfall where Bella had hid when they played hide and seek. She was crying. "What do you want, Jacob? You have my virginity and my heart, but now you have to take my baby!?" Her voice shook.  
Jacob dropped next to her, "Ness, I was joking. _Of course _we can keep the baby!"  
''YAY!'' She jumped onto him and began to kiss him.

:O omg... :) LOL! So please leave a review! We hope you liked it, thanks guys, Shannon & Sophie 3 x


	2. LET ME AT'IM!

Hey, pleasee enjoy :)

* * *

''Ohhh, it just got worse! '' Edward said loudly, placing his hands on his hips. All the Cullen's looked from him towards the back door, where Jacob and Nessie had just walked through. They were pulling poker faces- giving away nothing of their decision.

Jacob pulled Nessie down on the sofer, across from everyone in the room. The Cullen's all seemed to perk up at the same time, leaning forward, shuffling in their seats... Jacob took in a deep breath then opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. There he sat, silently, about to tell a room FULL of VAMPIRES that there PRIDE AND JOY was about to have HIS CHILD...He was now having second thoughts. He looked at Nessie, then at the Cullen's- who were all just staring at Jacob; eyes wide, mouth agape, looking like a fish that had been washed up on the beach- ''Umm... '' was all that eventually came out. _What if they kill me right here, right now?! I could phase in a second, take out... Wait, no. They wouldn't... _He thought to himself in panic mode. Nessie looked at him, smiled, then opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find the words to come out- the same thought running amuck in her head.  
''There keeping the baby,'' Edward sang. Everyone in the room took a double intake. Rosalie smiled like a Cheshire cat, while Jasper fought to control the wildly out of control emotions coming from Bella. She was furious, she was outraged and she was about to kill Jacob- for the second time.

Bella leapt up from her seat, causing Esme to jump back in shock. She ran full Vampire speed towards Jacob; hands poised like claws, mouth wide open... All the remaining Cullen's snapped back at the same time- just in time to watch Bella plant her hands around Jacob neck and move her mouth towards his jugular. Carlisle went wide eyed, then sprinted to restrain Bella, from her further actions. The rest of the family saw Carlisle and his struggles to keep Bella away from Jacob. They all got up and held her back. ''Let me at'im!" she screeched, making her hand's form little fists of rage, she made little punches into the air. ''I wanna see him burn!!''  
''Bella, you're not allowed near fire. The Volturi banned it.'' Smart-arse Edward called to her. He was still sitting crossed legged on the settee.  
''Fine! Then I'll rip out his heart! JUST LIKE HE DID TO ME!'' Bella screamed further, not realising what she'd just said. _Ahh, crap, _was all she thought. Bella stopped; the others slowly put her down. She straitened up her summer dress, pulled away the hair from her face and then crossed her arms, silently.  
''Care to elaborate, Bella?'' Emmett said, raising an eyebrow- repressing a smile.  
Bella looked around. ''Nope.'' With that, she went and sat back down next to Edward. Emmet gave a short laugh.

''Okay, please, everyone think happy thoughts!'' Jasper growled, holding his hands at his sides, ready to punch something. The Vampires all looked around, then went to sit down and did as Jasper said, thinking about the beautiful weather outside, big juicy grizzly bears, the newest fashion from Paris... ''Thank you'' Jasper said calmly.

Carlisle was the first to speak, ''are you sure you want to do this? We won't know anything of how they'll turn out. When they'll arrive. How the rest of the pack are going to react.'' Jacob sat still. He didn't say anything, but in his head he was remember what had happened when the pack had found out that Bella was pregnant with Nessie... How THAT almost ended badly...  
Nessie piped up, ''look, I know we're young, I know this is going to be difficult, and I know this is going to change things. But, you let my mom have me, and didn't stop her, so... don't be predigest, 'kay? Let me do this...'' She sat proud of her word's, and the look on her families faces. Gobsmacked. She smiled a huge-cheeky grin.  
Carlisle opened his mouth, and then closed it. He didn't know how to respond to that. So, instead, he just gave a short laugh, and said ''well, okay then! Pack your bags everyone, I guess where going home now.'' Nessie jumped up and went to her grandpa; she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.  
''Thank you!'' Nessie said smiling.  
Jacob got up and went over to them, ''thanks doc'' he said, giving him an awkward one armed hug.

Alice jumped up, then disappeared out the door... She was back within seconds though. She had a tape measure and a note pad in her hands. ''Let me measure you! Then I need to go shopping when we get back! '' she sang. Nessie stepped away from Carlisle and towards Alice, lifting her shirt out of the way, reviling a very small bump on her tummy. Rosalie and Esme jumped up to help, jotting down the measurements, what they'd need when they got back home; clothes for the baby, and Nessie, bottles, breast pumps... All the while Bella sat on the settee with her hands on her lap.  
Carlisle looked around the room; he saw Bella and Edward just sitting on there own, saying and doing nothing. ''I think we should leave Renesmee and Jacob to talk to Edward and Bella,'' he said. The girls ignored him completely. ''Now!'' He growled. This time they took notice, the gathered their stuff and quietly walked out the back door.

Edward watched them all leave, dazed. Nessie sat back down on the settee, with Jacob at her feet, ''Cool it Granny'' Jacob said around a smile. Edward burst into hysterical laughter.  
''THATS IS!!'' Bella screamed, once again lunging for Jacob...

* * *

I am so very sorry for Bella's naughty-ness ;)  
Haha. Please review, tell me what you thought :) Thanks, Shannon x


	3. UPDATE! why Im not finished

Hello there! Let me be the first one to tell you, I'm not dead. ;)

Hahaha- but seriously, it has been around 19 months since I last updated, published or even came on FanFiction. And holy shiz, things have changed!

Here's a few excuses as to why I haven't updated a story in a while…

1. I was fourteen when I first started writing stories on here. Fourteen. I am now 16 (it freaks me out every time I have to write that haha). I was immature, narrow minded and inexperienced when it came to writing. I had no idea what the hell I was doing, but what I was doing seemed to get good reviews and so I continued- completely unaware just how crappy my ramblings' were. Every time I read one of my stories back I cringe, embarrassed by my poor grammar, spelling mistakes and just general rubbishness of the story lines. (I'm English, its okay, I can make up words like ''rubbishness'' ;)) Sooo… I've been tempted a couple of times to delete all traces of my work from the internet, but every single time I end up reading the reviews, almost all incredibly sweet and encouraging for me to continue on with the series. Not to sound corny, but really, the guys and gals who reviewed are the reason my work is still on here. So thanky youuu ;)  
That's the first reason for my lack of existence, immaturity.

2. School. I was in year 9 and starting my GCSE's. Scary shiz for anyone; let-alone me. A girl who wrote stories on the internet about werewolves, vampires and hot steamy lovin'. Well, kind of. Haha. So school really got in the way when it came to writing chapters. I remember times during the week where I would be up at midnight, rushing to get chapters finished and published. Not really good for a 14 year old. I guess this is the main reason that I now think the stories aren't very good. I rushed, therefore didn't spend enough time making a chapter bigger and better than the last… my apologies for that.  
I was never really good at English at school, being Dyslexic n'all ;) But I can now confidently –and happily- say that I am in a top set English class, getting A-C grades in my GCSE exams! I believe this is all because I experimented with writing in a different way when I was younger. So yeah, when I was 14 school was really just an annoyance and FanFiction was where I'd much rather spent my days. But at the same time, school was still wayyyyyyy more important; unfortunately FanFic just got put to the back of my mind.  
Second reason, school.

3. Pure and utter laziness… Does this one really need much of an explanation? Mmm. To be honest, I started writing these stories when I was bored. I wrote some of one story, then had an idea for another and got to writing that, occasionally I would post random one-shots, all when I really should have been doing school stuff. It all got too much and I gave up. I'd completed one story, was in the middle of another, had posted a one-shot and was beginning to start the next part to the first story... Instead of doing the grown up thing and saying, ''okay, this is too much. I need to stop, think about this- return to this when you're not panicked about school or being pressured into writing more.'' Instead I just quit. And I didn't post anything for the next 19 months. I couldn't be bothered to do it anymore- I hated feeling guilty for not getting the next chapter up and disappointing people. I realise now that giving up really didn't help either. It wasn't until I saw on some FanFic Facebook page or something, someone had asked 'what happened to ilovemywolf?' Someone else replied ''r.i.p'' :O I sat staring at my computer for 10 minutes thinking 'WHAT THE HECK! Gotta. Fix. This.'

So in conclusion, this is really me fixing this. Kinda. An apology also. I have been thinking alot over the past week about writing this- drafting it in my head and how it came out are two completely different versions, but oh welly! At least I have written something explaining my absence, tehe.  
Right now, I am not planning on writing or finishing any stories on here. I don't know. I'm usually quite implosive, so if you randomly get a- what is it now? An Email? Bump inbox type thing? I don't know anymore haha- thingy from FanFiction telling you that I have posted something new cheeeeeeeck it out :D  
Once again, thank you again for the continuing support- even now I will randomly get an Email telling me someone has added me to their favourite author, favourite story or added the story to their watch list! It's just so amazing that people are still reading ''The Cullen's spend a week on Isle Esme''… considering just how terrible it truly is… :')

I will write you, when I write you! Thanks again, for being understanding an' all that :D I hope you are all well! And are continuing with your own little adventures in life ;)

Love, Shannon! oxox  
ilovemywolf (and o'boy do I still adore Jakeypoos! ;))

Ps. I'm not sure where I am going to post this. Maybe after the Cullen story, possible after Emmet's list of luxury, maybe even as a whole new 'story'. You may find this posted in multiple places. Okay. I'm done. Seeeya! x


End file.
